Racoon Hospital Incident
' Racoon Hospital Incident '''is a Resident Evil videogame idea by '''BoOOM. '''It takes place in the Racoon City Hospital a day before the president sent a missile to destroy Racoon City. Gameplay Its just like Resident Evil Outbreak file 1 and 2. The camera angle is in third person when the player moves and attacks. It also has the virus gauge, when it reaches 100% the player will die from infection. If the player is attacked/wounded several times the virus gauge will increase faster. Characters Sidney "Showtime" Marshall - The main protagonist of the game. He is a RPD Officer who went to check the Racoon hospital. At the start of the game he is equipped with his Benelli M3, SwitchBlade and a Glock 18. Henry Wilkins - A supporting character and a fellow officer, he helps Sidney to get out of the hospital. At the end he is killed by Sidney because he was infected by a zombie when it bit his leg. Tim Richards - Another supporting character, he is an Umbrella scientist and the person who told Sidney of the helicopter that was coming to save them. Plot Sidney was at J's bar when a fellow officer reported that people are killing each other in the Racoon City Hospital. He went there and saw a fellow officer being attacked by a doctor. Sidney immediately assisted his fellow officer but the doctor did'nt die when he shot him. The doctor charged at Sidney but the officer shot the doctor in the head, The officer went to Sidney and told him that the doctor was infected by a virus. They chat for a while and Sidney asked what the officer's name was and the officer replied it was Henry Wilkins. They went inside the hospital and saw lots of infected feeding on the bodies of dead/dying people. They open fired but there were to many so they ran for the nurse's center. There the found a man who was hiding below a desk and asked him what his name was and what was happening in the hospital. The man told them his name was Tim Richards and is a scientist for Umbrella. He told them that a person infected with the T- Viurs was sent there to be studied, but the man bit a scientist and within minutes he also turned into one of the infected and that's the reason why the hospital is full of zombies. They plan a way out and Henry suggest that they go to the RPD, Tim informs them of a helicopter coming to the hospital to evacuate any survivors. Sidney thought of a plan and decide to go to the roof to get rescued, When they went out they saw a lobby full of zombies. They ran for the elevator but the zombies were coming closer so Sidney and Henry open fired again, when the elevator door opened they quickly went inside. When they arrived at the roof they waited but the elevator door opened again but now it contained a man being eaten by zombies. They shot the zombies and when they tought all of the zombies were dead Henry went closer. Henry was grabbed by a zombie and was bit by him so Henry shot the Zombie, Sidney went closer to Henry and put his hand on his shoulder and said he was sorry, Henry asked why but before he could turn around Sidney shot him through the head. Tim was shocked and asked Sidney why and Sidney told him that it was out of mercy. Minutes later they were rescued by the helicopter and taken to safety with Sidney smoking a cigarette. A day later the president ordered Racoon City to be destroyed and sent a large missile heading for it. Weapons '''Melee': SwitchBlade Wooden Pole Scalpel Pistol: Glock 18 Beretta 92F 'Shotgun: ' Benelli M3 Enemies Zombies Crimson Zombies Trivia Sidney was an avid smoker and always had a pack of cigarettes with him. Nobody knew how he got his alias Showtime only that it was given to him by a fellow RPD officer. Category:Locations